How could you do this to me?
by faithinlove97
Summary: The boys have apparently said some very mean stuff and the girls run away, what happens when the boys find them and one soulmate hurts his other half?
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I was so angry with Quinn right now! How dare he think he could say those thinks about me? God Bless Timmy for telling me. I didn't want to be around liars anymore. I packed a suitcase full of essentials and ran outside; Thea and Gillian were in the living room so I had to be careful going by there, otherwise the house was empty. I made my way to the garage, where I saw Jez, Keller, Poppy, Mary-Lynette and Maggie all sat in the car I was planning on taking, the driver's seat was free so I put my suitcase in the boot and got in the car, moments later we were pulling away, leaving our soulmates behind.

No one talked for a few minutes until Poppy got worried about where we were planning on going.

"Where are we going Rashel?" I looked at her, she looked scared but angry at the same time, The answer to her question I didn't know, but anywhere was better than there right?

Jez spoke up, "Morgead's old penthouse, I told Timmy and he said it was a good idea. But why are you all here?"

Mary-Lynette hung her head, "Ash said he wished he had never come back for me" I hissed, how dare he say that to Mare!

Maggie started crying silently "Delos said he wished he had never come back for me." I hit the steering wheel, that guy had major 'tude to say something like that

Poppy's face turned angry, "James says he wished he had let me die of cancer." I practically screamed, as did most others in the car. James was gonna pay if we ever managed to make him.

Keller looked proud and haughty as she said her bit, "Galen said he wished the dragon had killed me, oh and Morgead said to Jez that he wished the stake had killed her."

That was the final straw, these boys were CRAZY!

"What did Quinn say about you Rashel?"

"He said, he wished, he said he wished I had been killed at that bloodfeast."

My heart hardened after I said that, no more Mrs. Nice guy from me I thought, not any more.

QPOV

We boys were just pulling up to Thierry's mansion and I was so excited to see Rashel we bounded in and I ran up to our room, and she wasn't there, she wasn't in the kitchen either, nor was she in the living room, and some of the other girls were missing too.

Hannah entered by Thierry's side.

"The girls left an hour ago, and I don't think they were planning on coming back"

All hell broke loose, all the boys who had lost there soulmates were shouting angrily. No one notived Timmy entering until he spoke in his evil little nasally voice, "Well, well, well. Who needs Timmy's help now?"

I leapt at him and picked him up by his designer t-shirt and hissed at him, "Where are the girls?"

He laughed, "Put me down" I complied because I wanted Rashel back so badly.

"They are heading for San Francisco. They left 3 hours ago, they took the fastest car you've got Thierry."

I rushed to the garage to find it was true, the girls had stolen a car, and they had run away. Why were they being such idiots!

"Where exactly are they going?" I snarled at the Timmy monster, he smirked and I pulled my lips back to show my teeth.

"Well it's obvious right, Morgead, just think back to a past life. A past home..."

Morgead snarled "Jez took them to my old penthouse!"

I looked at him, it had to be true, it had to be somewhere they knew and where the police weren't likely to bother them.

"Let's go then"

JPOV.

Leading Rashel to Morgy's penthouse was just too easy, he had even left the door unlocked!

Everyone else had been quiet after we had all exchanged a few words about why we were leaving.

Sitting back in the cold car had been a wakeup call; I had left my soulmate again. I had only just found him, and now I was leaving, but those things he said about me were inexcusable and then lying about them? I could never forgive him for that.

I picked my bedroom carefully, as there were only 2 we decided I would share with Poppy and Keller and Mary-Lynette and Maggie and Rashel would share. Poppy, Keller and I chose the smaller bedroom with less light and Maggie, Mare and Poppy got the bigger one with more light. Being here reminded me so much of Morgead and I wished that I could somehow find out it was not true, but it was, and I had to deal, and deal FAST.

The next morning we all woke up early as someone- MARE!- Had signed us up to go to SCHOOL! We had to attend the most boring and chavvie school in the whole of San Fran-freakin'-cisco . I was so upset with her right then arghhhhh.

KPOV

I was fully alert when we arrived at school, ready to deal with the slightest enemy, through first and second lesson, which I had with Poppy and Maggie nothing happened. In fact nothing happened all day, I was getting so freakin' bored. But then maybe it was better that the boys didn't find us.

We got in the car and drove back to Morgead's penthouse apartment, when we arrived at the car park we could tell that someone else was in his apartment. Rashel, Jez and I shushed everyone and motioned everyone to walk up the stairs quietly. As we approached the door of his apartment the boys leapt out atus from either side, and the fight was on!

RPOV.

We crept silently up to Morgeads apartment because we thought there was someone up there. We couldn't see anyone so we started to think we were all imagining it, when all of a sudden the boys leapt out at us from all sides and I started fighting Quinn, I had never really properly fought Quinn before so I think I had underestimated his strength up till then. Looking in his eyes was scary, he was angry, really angry, and I didn't want to be there when he let that anger out. I threw a punch which he blocked easily and then tried a kick which deflected, I was starting to get tired, he was really good and I was just not keeping up with him. I threw another punch which he deflected harshly and he then hit me. I knew he was using his vampire powers to his maximum but I never expected him to hit me so hard. I went flying, over the side of the low wall on the roof and down, the last thing I thought was. Why me?

QPOV

Rashel was putting all she had into the fight but it just wasn't good enough to match my vampire skills and she started to tire, she threw another punch which I deflected and then I punched her, hard. I didn't realise how hard until she went flying, and she went flying over the low wall of the roof, and then down.

"RASHEL!" I screamed. I ran to the wall and looked down, her body looked wrong, her back was twisted and one of her arms was obviously broken, and there was a cut on her head leaking blood heavily. She looked... Dead. I had done that to her, I had, hurt her, maybe even killed her. I sensed my brother of words Ash come up behind me.

"Run to her! Quickly! She might still have a chance"

All the others were still now, there was no more fighting. The girls saw how close they were to the boys and ran down the stairs to the car, they all obviously thought Rashel was gone, and maybe she was. But what was so important to make them abandon their friend like that? Something was up and we boys needed to find out what.

"GO QUINN YOU IDIOT!"

I ran down the stairs the girls had just used and burst out onto the pavement (sidewalk to some people(right?)) I ran over to Rashel. I could see her chest moving up and down, but that was hardly happening and her breath was coming out hitched and wrong, she was so close to death. The other boys joined me.

"We'd better get her back to Thierry's mansion Quinn" Delos said.

I nodded; picked her up carefully because it was evident she had broken her back and carried her gently to our car. I sat down on one seat in the back with her body on the remaining two with her head on my lap. I looked down at my one love and I felt so weird inside, how could I have caused my soulmate so much pain? Why did she run away in the first place and most importantly, was she going to live?


	2. Chapter 2 Rashels a vampire WTF?

Chapter 2

**OK STUPID ME. I FOGOT TO SAY. I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD (EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DO!)**

**L. owns night world !HOPE YOU ENJOY IT **

DPOV. (Delos)

Stupidly we had let all the other girls get away but Rashel was a priority. Seeing her like that we knew we had to save her and couldn't rest till she was safe. Quinn's face when he realised what he had done was, something I just couldn't describe, but then if I had done that to Maggie, I would probably look the same.

James was driving the spacious car and I had nabbed shotgun seat up front. Quinn was behind us with Rashel. He wasn't talking just staring at her. He was in shock too, just a different type. James was driving as fast as he could just to get back to Thierry's mansion before she died, which was a possibility. Quinn had a crazed look in his eyes, listening to her breathing slowing. I looked at James,

"Can you get this thing to go faster?"

He just nodded gritted his teeth and we were back at the mansion in 2 minutes. Quinn ran inside with Rashel and Thierry who James' had called was ready with a group of healers.

They took Rashel out of Quinn's arms and shooed him away.

We all went and sat in the living room, waiting for the verdict on Rashel's life, no one was talking, in some ways everyone was slightly responsible seeing as we had all come up with the plan, not thinking about what could happen to any of the girls if the fighting got out of hand. And now Rashel could be dead.

A few minutes later a grave but sincere voice broke the silence in the room.

"She lives', but barely, only her soulmate may see her"

God, I thought, she is so lucky.

QPOV

Rashel looked so small on the bed the healers had laid her on. I was so glad to hear she was alive, but I still knew she might never forgive me for hurting her, I knew I would never forgive myself.

Her skin was so white and she seemed to blend in with the sheets surrounding her. Her lips were the only thing that stood out from her face they seemed to be a bright, almost blood red. Her breathing was back to normal, as was her heart rate. It felt so good to hear the blood pulsing through her veins normally; it was so reassuring to know she would be alright. I sat down on a chair beside her bed, I looked her over, her arm was healed, as was her back, but had I done any lasting damage?

I was just nodding off to sleep when I heard her breathing quicken and her heart start beating faster. Then it just stopped, her heart just... stopped. I looked at her and screamed in agony, how could I have done this to her? To the one I love so much! TO MY SOULMATE.

That was when I noticed something funny, she was still breathing... but her heart had stopped, I went over to her and yes, her chest was moving up and down in shallow breathing but her heart had indeed stopped. What was happening to her?

PPOV

What had we been thinking? How on earth could we just leave Rashel! We were all now going CRAZY! What would happen if she was dead? Had we seriously just lost a really close friend? The others were all on edge now, Keller and Jez, who used to be the people closest to her, seemed to be in some sort of shock. We all felt bad, we should have payed more attention to her. God, how could we have been so stupid!

MPOV. (Maggie)

I was silent, like most of the other girls, after the fight and losing Rashel everyone was in shock, this wasn't helpful. But my mind kept flickering back to when I was fighting Delos, the look in his eyes, it was like anger, love, despair and so many other things combined into one, and all of a sudden I knew I couldn't be away from him for any longer.

I went to pack my things up quietly as the other girls had fallen asleep, and I caught a bus to a place near Thierry's mansion. I walked up to his house and I didn't know what to do so I stood outside for a minute, and then Delos came running out.

DPOV.

Not having Maggie was hard, and knowing that she could have been the one to fall from the building was even harder. I just wanted to know why she was so upset with me! What had I done wrong? God I missed her, but I knew she wasn't going to be an easy catch.

I went to the window to look out at the sunrise and I looked down at the street, where a young girl stood. MAGGIE!

I ran straight downstairs, slammed the door open, ran to her and gathered her up into my arms, she hugged me back fiercely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She kept mumbling, I pulled her back into the house.

"Maggie, why did you run away in the first place?" I questioned her.

She let her head fall and her beautiful Auburn hair fell across her face, "Timmy said you wished you had let Hunter kill me." I hissed in breath, the little leech!

To think of it, I hadn't seen him since we boys had gotten back. Stupid little kid with hunter mutated brain!

Just then Maggie and I heard a scream coming from Rashel's room, which almost instantly broke into sobbing, which then stopped.

Maggie looked at me, "What happened to Rashel?"

I looked at her, "She was alive, but now, well that was Quinn as you know."

Maggie started to cry.

Quinn walked down stairs, "Is she gone Quinn?"

"Nope" he said his face instantly lighting up.

"Well what happened to her then?" Maggie asked,

"Hey Maggie" I heard and Rashel walked downstairs, and she was a vampire!

"QUINN WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"Nothing, she changed by herself"

But that wasn't possible, was it?


End file.
